Dark Side of the Moon
by Paige00100
Summary: Series to Blood Moon. Aaron Sterling ran away from home at age 13. Years later he returns to find an old enemy waiting for him. What will he do when he see's his family again? How will he react when he falls for the dashing waiter at the Crypt? Who is the stranger with the pegged leg and black cape that guides him?


**I decided to make a sequel to Blood Moon. Hope this one goes well. I do not own any of the Vampire Kisses characters, but the characters I have created are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a dark stormy night, even with my enhanced vision, I could barely see. My floor length black trench coat floated behind me as the wind whipped around me and went straight through my father's HIM shirt along with my black pants. The clouds were so thick they blocked out all moon light, my combat boots are the only sound for miles. If the weather got any bleaker I would be amazed. I didn't feel the cold from the rain that soaked me head to toe.

A flash of lighting blinded me but I kept walking relying on my hearing to guide me, similar to the way bats do. My thoughts drifted off to my family again, it has been years since I ran away from home, only returning now, 15 years later at age 28. I had run off because of the numerous attacks on my family and, not wanting to endanger them more, I left and went to live with a werewolf pack who taught me how to be respectable, tough and fight on my own. Although I left there as well and joined a rouge vampire group who taught me how to use all of my powers properly and effectively.

When I regained my vision, I was in front of my childhood home, the mansion atop Benson hill. Thunder clashed and lightning lit up the house, which looked the same as it had when I left. A figure walked in front of the attic window, followed by a second figure that was shorter than the first. I knew it was my parents.

Suddenly, I felt a shift of the amount of magic in the air behind me. Spinning around, I used my super human speed and kicked the center of the abnormal magic form with all my might just as a figure appeared out of nowhere. My foot had connected right with his family jewels causing him to fall to his knees and groan.

"I will…admit…you are…more challenging…than I thought…you'd be." He said.

"You sound like you have been the one that has been spying on me." I had noticed someone had been scrying on me for the last year, which is why I have been travelling so much and blocking my powers more than usual.

"Yes, that would be me and I have been following you for longer than this past year, but you have been a tricky one to find since you ran away." The wind whipped my snow white shoulder length hair in my face.

"Well you seem to be quite proud about that, though with your amount of power I am surprised I could hide at all from a god." I snarled, turning my eyes red dangerously, warning him not to mess with me.

"Yes, and from what I can tell you've killed a few of us yourself and taken some of their powers."

"Only the ones that got in my way, I wouldn't waste my time on scum like you. After sparring with Acheron, you wouldn't be a challenge at all." _Rule number one to any battle, make your enemy mad, they lash out with predictable moves and make them easier to take out._

"You shut your mouth! What would you know about my powers?" He growled, obviously offended.

"Just that they are the equivalent of a street magicians act," I replied smoothly.

"You're going to eat those words." He jumped forward a lot faster than I expected but not fast enough and I was able to easily dodge him, grabbed the back of his coat and threw him across the road through several trees, using his speed and weight against him. _Rule number two, use their powers against them, you will use less effort and last longer in a battle._

He quickly got up and came back trying to punch me, though since he was enraged, his moves were sloppy and easy to avoid. I grabbed one of his arms and twisted it backwards, forcing him to kneel. "Tell me your name." I commanded, but he just gritted his teeth and growled. Pushing on his shoulder more I asked again more sternly, "Tell me your name."

"My name is Trevor Mitchell." He finally admitted with defeat. The wind changed directions and I finally caught his scent since he had been downwind from me the entire time.

"How do you have the powers of a god but scent of a human?" I asked.

"I made a pact with Stryker and some of his godly friends. They would each give me the powers they didn't need and in turn they could each have a portion of my soul. The only way for me to become free and keep these powers was to slay you."

"There was no way you were going to beat me, even if you had all their powers since I only used my enhanced vampiric abilities such as strength and speed. I didn't even tap into my powers." I released him and stood before him, spreading my arms and releasing all the guards I had up to hide my powers. Energy whizzed around me, making my hair stand on end, my eyes turned iridescent purple with swirling silver stripes. My fangs grew twice as long as I grinned and my ears came to a point similar to the way elves ears are. Finally, my nails grew into claws and two burgundy stripes appeared on each of my cheeks.

"What are you?" Trevor asked, cowering away from me at the intensity of my powers.

" _I have been called many names._ _I am the world. I am the universe. I am god. I am truth. I am all. I am one but you can all me Aaron and I am your worst nightmare._ _"_ I replied in a demonic voice. I clapped my hands together and out stretched them towards Trevor. Blue circles of energy swirled around him as he was lifted up into the air. _"_ _Tell your master you failed._ _"_ With that, Trevor was teleported to the deepest fathoms of Tartarus, and prepared for the hardest task of my life, returning to my family after 15 years.

* * *

 **Sorry it wasn't very long but I really just wanted it to be a teaser. Let me know if you guys want me to continue, though I probably will anyways.**


End file.
